FNAF Incidents
by Jgirl901
Summary: Incidents happens in my FNAF au, Discontinued, I just come on here to read now.
1. First 2 Incidents

**Courage's pov 02 - 28 - 1983**

It's my friend, Ivy's Birthday so we went Fredbear's family diner, I was watching show with Ivy, Violet, Fred, Bell, Flynn, Carly and Faith and Jason was play some arcade.

Then we hear a man said "Hello children" and we looked to a man in a Fredbear costume asked "I have a surprise for the Birthday girl", Ivy was so excited, Violet stand up and hold her hand and he ask me "Do you want to come too, little girl?" I see Faith is worry and I look up again He has Spring Bonnie's mask on, Ivy was completely black as a shadow, her eyes were white and had Bunny ears and Violet's entire body was purple, her eyes were missing but there were white pupil.

I said "I'm gonna pass, My daddy's going, Bye" and when I look at my friends Faith was wearing Fredbear's mask but, I don't know why Bell was wearing a purple bunny mask, Carly was wearing a chicken mask, Flynn was wearing a fox mask and Fred was wearing a bear. I walked out of the place, as I leave I see Jason playing pac-man, without his frontal lobe.

Fred said as I walked out "Bye, Courage!". I sit down on side. What's going through my mind in making me so scared, I'm starting to cry. I hear a car stop infront of me and a woman step out with a knife. She stab me in the stomach, I'm scream of pain and the last thing I see is she cutting my neck.

* * *

 **Ivy's pov**

I'm so excited what's back in the room but, when we got there, there was nothing, man in took off the mask, he said "Hush little children" he had a gun, he point it at me and fire, that's all I can remember.

* * *

 **Violet's pov**

He shot her, he killed my best friend, She maybe a different skin but, she was innocent.

He turn around and point the gun and fire.

* * *

 **No one's pov**

 **few days later**

Mari sees Fredbear and Spring Bonnie being taken, the place closed after the 2 incident. She hears a crying, she tries to find the crying, she found it, it's a little girl ghost. Mari asks "What's wrong little girl?" She's looks up "Are you the puppet?" Mari nods.

The crying girl said "I was waiting for my daddy but, a woman came up to me and I ended up like to this", Mari feels bad the little a girl. She sees 2 girls, who look like shadows, Mari said to 2 little girl "Come here and tell me", Purple one said "Someone lured us to the back and killed us"

Black one sees the crying ghost said in shock "Courage?!", the crying girl looks up asks "Ivy, Violet?", Mari feels bad for all 3 girls, she said "Come little children" Carries Courage on her back, holds Violet's hand while she holds Ivy's hand.

* * *

 **What do you guys?**


	2. 5 missing children

**Redone 5 Missing Children**

* * *

 **1st Child**

A woman named Freya Ryan and her 16 year old daughter, Charlie, were talking about stuff while her 10 year old son, Fred, was watching Freddy and his crew play a song until he saw someone in Spring Bonnie. He goes up to him.

 **I don't know what I was thinking, Leaving my child behind,** **Now I suffer the** **curse** **and Now I am** ** _blind,_**

Fred asked why he was here, the man in the suit told him to follow him and he has something for him. Fred followed him to back, he looked back wondering why they were going far away from the other.

 **With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt forever, I can't wait for cliff at the of river**

When Spring Bonnie stop, they when in the room that only employees, Fred wanted to know why he was here, he looked to Spring Bonnie holding a silent gun. He was scared, he got shot in the stomach. Then, he got shot in the head

* * *

Freya notices her son, she asks her daughter if she seen where he went, Charlie told her she didn't know. With memories of the past, they went to look for him.

* * *

 **2nd Child**

9 year old girl Bell Perry was watching the band while holding her Bonnie plush until Spring Bonnie, he told her 'She can get something for her friends', she followed him to back room,

 **Is this revenge I am seeking, Or seeking someone to avenge me? Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free.**

When they got there, Bell got confused why they went the in only employees room. Then, she saw a dead Fred on the ground, she was now scared and sad.

 **Maybe I should chase and find, Before they'll try to stop it**

Spring Bonnie had a knife, Bell hold up her hands up to defend herself, he stab in the chest 7 times

 **It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**

* * *

A man named Bert saw his daughter Bonnie, he knows it's his daughter's because it had her name, he called her name. He didn't see her, he notices Freya was looking for Fred, he asked if she seen Bell, she told him no. He join them to find them.

* * *

 **3rd Child**

 **It's been so Long s** **ince last I seen my son, lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter**

8 year old, Carly Jackson, thought she saw her best friend, Bell, go some where with Spring Bonnie, she thought it would be fun, when Spring Bonnie came up to her, she asks where where her friend went and can she can go there.

 **Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I can ponder,**

Spring Bonnie told her follow him, she followed him to back room, they when went they Spring Bonnie grabbed Carly by the neck and start to strangle her, she try to get loosed but was too late

 **The sanity of the mother**

* * *

A man called Corey was just finishing his pizza, he noticed that his girl, Carly, is gone. He went to find her, he saw the other parents looking for their children

* * *

 **4th child and 5th**

 ***musics plays***

11 year old, Flynn Hall, thought he saw someone telling my friends, he wen to the back, he got tap on shoulder. He looked behind and saw his friend, Faith. Faith asked him why was he going back there, he told him He saw them go back there. Faith want to help too, so he went with Flynn. he open the door to finds his friends, he holds his friend, Carly, he was crying. Faith was scared, unknown to him Spring Bonnie behind him with an ax and hold it up to kill him. Flynn saw him, ran to push him, when he did he got his hand chopped off, Faith was scared and then, Flynn got his head.

 **I wish I lived in the present**

Faith started to cry and Spring Bonnie gave him some laughing gas and Faith began to laugh, he grabbed Faith by the shirt and when to the kitchen and put him in the oven. The man in the Spring Bonnie put the oven on high and left. Faith look out the of the oven, he started to cry while he still laugh, he tried to break free.

* * *

2 woman named Mary and Flora asked the parents, who were looking for there children, if they seen their children. Along with Mary, There was a girl wear a bow and holding her Chica plushie and her sister, looked like a boy by Mary's sides

* * *

 **With the gift of my past mistakes**

Faith broke the glass but, he died after breaking out

 **But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**

The Puppet/Courage came out of the box and the masks on her friends, Bonnie on Bell, Freddy on Fred, Chica on Carly and Foxy on Flynn.

 **Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,** **Is all I remember,** **Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**

She put the Fredbear mask on Faith. When she left Faith's soul start to awake.

* * *

 **Justification is killing me, But killing isn't justified**

The Families of the missing children are pondering about their child

 **What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

A 8 year old, Mike Schmidt, thought he saw a toy laying around.

 **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**

When Mike got to the Freddy toy, a man picked up the toy up, Mike looked up and he saw a man in purple.

 **I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.**

The father of Mike came to take Mike's hand to the place and before the man was going to hurt Mike.

* * *

 **It's been so long,** **Since I last have seen my son,** **Lost to this monster,** **To the man behind the slaughter**

The other souls started to possessed the 4 main ones, knowing that they're stuck there to decay

 **Since you've been gone,** **I've been singing this stupid song,** **So I could ponder,**

* * *

 **The sanity of your mother**

Freya is pondering about her son.

* * *

Bert tried to do suicide because his missing daughter

* * *

Corey looks at Carly's favorite toy.

* * *

Flora is looking at Flynn's drawing

* * *

Mary holds her son's Fredbear plushie.

* * *

 **Omg, why I did do this**


	3. 1st murder children meet Scott and Tom

**No one pov**

 **2 month later**

 **Freddy's family diner**

A boy with black hair wearing a hat and a purple shirt name Zach said "Man, those five children are still missing, bummer" A girl with blonde hair name Riley yells at him,"Zach! Take it serious! There are 2 more children missing." Zach says "Fine, sorry Riley. Anyways when the next Foxy performance?" A boy wearing a shirt that says "You are a pirate!" name said "3:00" A girl with blue eye name Abby pats his back "Thanks, Sam". A girl in a pink dress name Ella is just waiting for the next show.

A woman passes by them, Abby stop her be asking "Miss, it's starting to get boring, when do we go home?", The other agreed, "I want to go home." "Me too." "When do we?" the woman is annoyed but, get an idea "I sing a song while you wait."

All of the children watch her. she clears her throat. She sings

* * *

 **Come little children**

 **I'll take thee away, into a land**

 **of Enchantment**

 **Come little children**

 **the time's come to play**

 **here in my garden**

 **of Shadows**

 **Follow sweet children**

 **I'll show thee the way**

 **through all the pain and**

 **the Sorrows**

 **Weep not poor childlen**

 **for life is this way**

 **murdering beauty and**

 **Passions**

* * *

All of the children start wondering what she meant by that. She pulls a crowbar, she looks the oldest, Riley, she sings

* * *

 **Hush now dear children**

 **it must be this way**

 **to weary of life and** **Deceptions**

* * *

She brutally beat Riley to death with a crowbar, look at the other, who were frighten what they saw, she gets out a knife, stabs Abby in the back multiple time, Slits Zach's neck, breaks Sam's neck and strangles Ella. After this all of this the woman, Persephone, sings to the dead bodies.

* * *

 **Rest now my children**

 **for soon we'll away**

 **into the calm and**

 **the Quiet**

 **Come little children**

 **I'll take thee away, into a land**

 **of Enchantment**

 **Come little children**

 **the time's come to play**

 **here in my garden**

 **of Shadows**

* * *

She leaves the scene, unknown that the children she killed were glaring at her, as ghost.

* * *

 **hours later**

Freddy's family diner is closed for good, this time. There going to do different places. The puppet is in a good shape, it stays in order while the others are gonna be use for parts

Jason is walking near by and see this, he looks down at a plushie of Fredbear laying around, he couldn't just leave it here, he picks it up and leaves with it.

* * *

Scott talking on phone, Tom is just waiting for dinner, Jason comes in the door and lock it, while he's walking by Tom asks,( **Bold - Tom** , Normal for Jason)

 **"He forgot to lock?"**

"Yep. is dinner ready?"

 **"Nope"**

"Call me when it's ready"

* * *

 **Scott is the phone guy. What? I see him as their dad and he's not purple guy, 1. Phone Guy died before Purple Guy destroy the FNAF crew and 2. Phone Guy knows how to put on the Spring suit, My purple guy, Jeffery, forgets how to cause it's been a real long time and he also got fired. Also they aren't the 5 children, who possesses the Toy version, in Fact they're don't want to you stuff in suit, just stuff Persephone.**


	4. Bite of 87

**I'm re-doing Bite of '87**

* * *

A girl with pigtails is walking in the Fredbear and Friends to celebrate my friend's, Jason, birthday. When she got there, she found a boy holding his Fredbear, she tap his shoulder to wake him, "Jason?" He woke up, to see her. "Wow, this birthday is so boring, even the birthday boy falls asleep?" He was annoyed when she said, he told her "I've been having nightmares, that's all, Eliza".

Mike, wearing indigo shirt, came in the restaurant, holding a present, came to table they were at. Eliza noticed the boy, said to boy "Hello.", the boy look up at her and said "Hi."

* * *

Scott working the day shift, he was walking around the room. He saw his boy, Jason talking 2 other kids which made him smile.

A redhead hair man, had glasses on, taps him on the shoulder asked "Have you seen a girl with orange shirt on?" Scott turn to him "Oh, you the little girl there.", The man saw the girl talking to Jason.

"Thanks, she's always gets her quickly."

"Oh boy the that's hard keep."

"Yeah. Anyways the name's Fritz"

"I'm Scott. Not to be rude but, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't want her to be another missing child"

"Oh, that...yeah"

Tom was walking up to the animatronics, "This place sucks...", he kicks Fredbear. Scott saw him do that, he yells, "TOM, DON'T DO THAT! THEY'RE DANGEROUS, go back to the table and joy the party!" Tom was annoyed by that "... Fine. Whatever." he said as he walked away.

* * *

When Tom back to the table there were 3 other teenagers, there was Charlie, Hannah and a 16 year old boy, Jack. He asked them, "Are you guys bored?" they all nodded their heads,

Jack told them "The place is blows all through the town the only thing that is cool here is the masks" He hold up the masks of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. "I swipe some from the ticket counter." Charlie told him, "I'll take Chica.". Hannah so told him, "Freddy for me.". Jack looked at Tom "Foxy or Bonnie?" he asked him, Tom told him "Foxy, obviously. I like to scare Chris with it."

Charlie chuckles and tease "Awww, does he cry?", Hannah also teases "Yeah, does he cry?" Tom told "He always cries. I try scare him so he can't even come to his own birthday but, he still coming here still with that stupid Fredbear doll like it's his cry bear".

Charlie laughs when he said "Cry-Bear"and asked him "Cry-Bear?" while laughing. Tom told her "He never grows up, I was think of doing something to make him grow up but, he'll run to dad and tell." Hannah raise a eyebrow, she asked "What is it?"

* * *

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

Eliza and Jason were up at ticket counter, Eliza got 2 plushie of Fred Bear and Spring Bonnie and Jason got plushie of Spring Bonnie, Eliza asked him "When do you think the other will get here?", Jason was wondering, "I don't know-"

Tom came behind them was wear the Foxy, told him "Hey loser, happy birthday!", Jason was really done with his brother, he told him "Shut up, Tom!", Charlie came next to him, wearing Chica mask, she mocked Jason "Yeah shut up, Tom! He's gonna cry!".

Mike notice that, came up to them and told them "Can't you just leave him alone?! It's HIS birthday today!", A boy with a heart on his shirt and holding a present and his plushie is on it, just came in and he put his present down when he saw Hannah, who was wearing the Freddy mask, told Mike, "Can it, you little basturd! I can't believe you defend, Jason." The boy tap Eliza's shoulder and whisper "What's going on?", Eliza whisper back, "Well, Tom and his friends are being such jerk, Spring."

Jack, wearing the Bonnie, looked down at Jason and said, "Wow, your brother's kinda of a baby, isn't he?", Tom looked him and said "It's hilarious, why don't we help him get a closer look, he'll love it!" Jason was afraid, he begged "No! Please!"

Tom had Jason's arm, he told them"Come on, guy! Let's give this little man a lift, he wants to get a close up and personal!", Charlie and Hannah grab his legs and Jack grab his other arm. They march to the stage, Jason yelled "No! I don't want to go!", Jack taunted "You heard the little man! He wants to get even up closer!", Eliza saw her dad, she tugged on shirt, Fritz looked down and she told about Tom and his friend, he yells "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SCOTT!" It cause Scott look out of the back room, he saw Tom going up to the stage, he yells "TOM! BACK AWAY FROM THE STAGE! PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN!"

Tom told them, "Hey guy, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On 3! 1, 2",They put Jason in Fred's mouth, Jason was crying to death right now, he was trying to get out Fredbear, The teenager were just standing there laughing. Jason was almost out of Fred's mouth until,

 **CHURCHED!**

Jason got part of his head bit off! He fell to ground, Eliza was terrific, he asked, "J-jason?", Mike asked "Jason?", A girl with a bow was behind Eliza because she just got here, same with a fat boy with a balloon and a boy with a green shirt on. Scott yelled "SOMEONE CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE, GODDAMN IT!" as he holds his younger son.

Tom asked "Jason? Jason?! JASON?!", Hannah look like she felt like the villain. Charlie looks at the Chica masks and Jack yells "HIJO DE PUTA!".

* * *

 **-6 hours Later-**

Jason is in a coma right now and Tom went in the room, that was in. Tom took a deep breath and said, "Can you hear me, I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry.". Tom walked out, felt with guilt and sadness. Eliza went in the room, holding Jason's plushie with the 4 other kids from the party. "We're still your friends, do you believe that?" She spoke out.

* * *

 **-Next day** -

Jason woke up, he felt lucky to be alive.

Meanwhile the Fredbear and Friend,

Scott taking down thing he saw something bloody, took a look and it was a dead body! It was a body of a male. Someone yells "SCOTT, THERE'S A DEAD BODY HERE!"

* * *

 **Redone Bite of '87, "JAY, bloopers" Damn it.**

* * *

Fredbear yells to me "OK, I BITE HIS LOBE OFF, WHERE'S MY MONEY?!", All teenagers facepalms to what he said. Someone yells back, "YOU'RE A ROBOT, YOU DON'T GET PAY!"

"BULLSHIT!"

* * *

Jack yells "HIJO DE PUTA!", Eliza walks up to him, asked him "What?", He says calmly "Son of a bitch".

All the children, even Jason, point at Jack and said"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Mike yells "It's HIS birthday-", Charlie yells at him, "I don't give a fuck! I want throw someone in Fredbear's mouth because I played this game called Five Night's at Freddy's, there's this minigame that shows 5 dead children, I said this "If one is my brother I will throw someone in Fredbear's mouth" and 1 was in this damn AU, now I throw this mother fucking in his mouth!" Pulls Jason by the shirt and he holding a sign "Help Brother"

* * *

Tom looked him and said "It's hilarious, why don't we help him get a closer look, he'll love it!" Jason was afraid, he begged "No! Please!". Suddenly someone throw a bat, which lands by Jason's feet. Mike, off scene, yells "BEAT THE SHIT OF THEM!"

The teenagers got confused, Jason picked up the bat.

-Few seconds later-

Jack is kneeling while holding his balls, Hannah and Charlie have bruise all over and Tom was had a black eye and bruises and Jason is on top of his brother, he's raise bat in the air and yells "VICTORY!"

* * *

 **Ok, I'm done good night.**


	5. Springlock failure

**The victims name will be William Smith and Hope Martin**

* * *

"Local man and woman were found killed in the Spring suits"

 **Will's pov**

 **Few days before the Bite of '87.**

I was just preparing for to my first day of job as performer, a guy in purple said "Hello, there. My name is Jeffery James but, you call me Jeff" I shake his hand "Names is William Smith.", he told me to put on the Spring Bonnie suit and I did.

He was about to put head, before I see a kid wearing a black shirt with white shrit, I ask "Who is that kid?", he look down, he said "That's just Jason, the manager's kid.", he puts on the head and the doors closed.

I confused for a minute, suddenly I heard the sound and then, I feel locks crush me, "Uh- Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Jeffery just stand there laughing like he want it to happen. I got on the ground, coughing up blood and last thing I see is Jeff leaving the room

* * *

 **Hope's pov**

Why was Jason alone here, Tom should have gone with him. I tried to go ask but, I heard weird sound, locks went through me! "AH! UGH!" I look at Jason, I said my last "T-tell dad and Tom, I- I love all you"

* * *

 **No one pov**

Jason was shock what he just saw "N-no! No! NO! HOPE! NOT YOU!"

 **After the Bite of '87 happened**

"Breaking new, Fredbear bitten a poor little child by name Jason Martin frontal lobe off but, his luckily day, he survive. Also a local man and woman were found killed in the Spring suits, police claim for it was accident he was killed"

-Meanwhile-

Will's friends and family are at his grave, so were Hope's

* * *

The ghost of William and Hope there, Will saw Hope pondering what that day.

They couldn't just stay forever. They both saw people taking Fredbear, they follow them wondering where the people take Fredbear

* * *

 **Yes, he's the brother of Fritz, which why Fritz took the job, he wonder what's going on. and yeah Hope is second oldest.**


	6. Save Them

**Before I start**

 **The girl with the toy - Lilly Fitzgerald**

 **The boy with plush of Spring Bonnie - Spring Harrison**

 **The boy laughing - Tim Myers(Oh my god 0_e)**

 **The boy holding the balloon - Billy Fisher**

 **The child that comes in later - Eris Fisher**

* * *

 **Eliza's pov**

 **11-7-1987 4:00pm**

Tim pulls me, Lilly, Spring and Billy in a group and said "Guys, we have to find out what the heck is going on with the msyterys of Freddy's. I mean Jason getting his frontal lobe bit off, we got to find that found out." I haven't told them about what really happen that day. he asked me "Does your dad start his first day tonight?" I said,"No.""Then, we have to hide somewhere in there."

Billy said "I don't know if I'm coming, my mom told me to care of my sister when she's out, at her night job.", Tim look at him and said "Then, just bring her. Aside that, we all agree." He put his hand in, Lilly put her hand in, Spring did as well, I had no choice but, to my hand in too. Lucky that my dad started his night shift there.

-6 hours later-

Freddy's new pizzeria closes in a few minutes and by that time, we were all there with Billy's little sister, Eris, she agreed not to tell. Tim starts thinking where are we gonna hide. I see a door that says "parts and service". I ask them "Why don't we hide in there?" They all look up to see the door, we all and went in there, it was dark but, we sat there and waited.

-1 hour later-

Tim said "I think it's a 11:00 now", I can't see in darkness.

* * *

 **Lilly's pov**

I'm wondering why, we're not allowed back here. Tim found a light switch, he on the light and man, should've just kept them off. We see Bonnie without his arm and face, Chica without her hands has a broken jaw, Freddy missing a eye, Foxy's endoskeleton is showing and is his ear and Fredbear is missing his eyes, there's one eye that has wire and his ear missing.

* * *

 **Nobody's pov**

They wonder why they were back here. Lilly looks at Fredbear, she always remember how her brother, Faith, always loved to see him, she remember everything about her brother. Now, he and his friend are missing. she started to cry.

Eris feel bad for Lilly but, she saw something red on Fredbear. "Billy?" Billy looked annoyed but, answered "What?""What's this red stuff on Fredbear?" Billy looks at her, confused"Red stuff?" He asked as he walks to Fredbear to look at red stuff turns out it was blood. Billy get shocked, now he's wondering what's in there. Then, a man, with a purple suit and black hair, on walks in the room, he looked at them, he had a ax. They all stood there, They ran out of the room. The man, Jeffery, yelled "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

* * *

 **Eliza's pov**

We all ran for our lives, what did we do?! I ran in showstage and I hid behind the new Freddy, I heard footsteps, I scared if it was him. then, they stopped, I'm confused, I looked from the behind of Mr. Fazbear, I saw nothing. I looked up, I saw the man, "No! NO! NO!" He stab me 2 times in the body and I last thing see is he raising the knife.

* * *

 **Tim's pov**

I hear Eliza scream, I was looking away to hide, everyone else is hiding. I was looking until I felt someone stab my back, I was on ground, it was the man, I try to crawl away but, I got my leg pulled back.

* * *

 **Spring's pov**

I hiding from the man, I want to go home. I heard footsteps... they stops. I'm scared if he was right there, laughing I heard. I know about to die.

 **Screen is black.**

"No, please. No. No! NO!"

 ** _2 slashing sound is heard_**

* * *

 **Billy's pov**

"CALM DOWN, ERIS, CALM DOWN!" Eris needs to calm down or we'll get caught, Lilly, Eris and I were hiding in the prize room. Lilly's just wonder why he was there, I'm wondering that myself. Then, we heard "Come out and play" Lilly ran for her life and Eris, I told Eris "Run." She ran away, the killer was in front of me, he grab by the neck, he hold the a knife near my mouth and told me "Turn that smile upside down". He crave the knife upwards on both sides by my mouth, he was to finish me off.

* * *

 **Courage's pov**

I lift up the box to see the same man, that killed Ivy and Violet, killing a boy. When the man left, I got out of the box, controlling Ms. Puppet, I looked at the boy, he killed. I feel bad for him, I'm wondering how many children he killed, I look outside and I see a boy torn apart. I see Faith passing by like he needed to see something

* * *

 **Lilly's pov**

He was getting closer, I don't wanna die. I have no way out, I want my daddy, I ran in a room and saw a vent. A voice told me,"Go, you can crawl in the vent" I guess can, crawl in vent and it lead to a office, I got grabbed by the man behind slaughter,

* * *

 **Quote it**

* * *

I got stab in the stomach 3 times and last thing I feel is knife u to my neck.

* * *

 **No one's pov**

After Jeffery killed Lilly, he goes to find the last child, Eris. Meanwhile, Courage told Fred and Abby, since they both control Freddy, about the murders, terhey had to stop that monster. Eris was hiding under the table and she's scared for life, her brother's dead and she hear voice telling her "Run, you have a chance."

* * *

 **Eris's pov**

I did what voice told me to do, I went out of the office and try to find a way out but, I couldn't find one. I went in the prize room and sat by box and waited. I'm so tired, I fell asleep. Until I got grab someone, I woke up and the man that killed my brother and his friends pulled out.

* * *

 **No one's pov**

Freddy is following while hear the 2 children saying

 **"Find Him"**

 **"End Him"**

 **"Stop Him"**

 **"Help Them"**

 **"Save Them"**

He saw a boy torn a apart, a girl with multiple stab wounds, a boy with his chest slashed, a girl with 3 stabs to stomach and he got to music box, there's a boy having a craved smile and a stab wound to the head and in the box there was a little girl, who was gutted.

Then, he heard words, **"You Can't"**

* * *

The puppet/Courage saw the souls of Eliza, Spring and Lilly went to stage where Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, when she look the stage area, when she look in the stage, she saw them possessing the toy versions. Eliza possessed Toy Freddy, Spring possessed Toy Bonnie and Lilly possessed Toy Chica. She saw the soul of Billy passing by her and goes possessed BB and in the corner of her eye, she saw Tim go in the Kids Cove, she knows he'll possess Toy Foxy or Mangle.

Eris's soul was with a different version of BB because she had no else to go.

* * *

 **11-8-87**

 **-when the restaurant open-**

A redhead is crying over Eliza's body, a blonde man holding his wife and his dirt blonde daugther while crying because Lilly is dead, a mother is pondering about her kids, Billy and Eris, a mother crying about her boy, Spring, and a father looked like he was about hit someone because his only boy, Tim. Jason is really sad about his friends' death, saw a little Toy Chica plush on the ground and It was picked up by Jeffery, the man, who was the killer. Jason looked up to him, Jeffery looked like he was about to kill him.

Tom saw that look on Jeffery and that causes him taking his brother's hand. Jeffery is now thinking about killing both of them, in fact, killing Tom's friends too but, it will be soon.

* * *

 **Well that was the longest chapter, I wrote. And the next part will have 1 of favorite songs..."I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE". Yes, that song.**


	7. How FNAF 4 began

**Anyways new children, they're the one from stage 03 and they're all twins**

 **The first - Jet Cox(Agender),**

 **The second - Jay Cox(Male),**

 **The last - Bay Cox(Female),**

* * *

 **11-19-1989**

Scott Martin is dealing with all of thing, he had his own son, Tom, and his son's friends working there, Charlie's job was repair the robots and see what's was wrong, Tom has night shift and Hannah and Jack had day shift. Scott had to bring his younger son, Jason, along because Jason is afraid of the dark.

Tom was scared for after how his 4 first nights when, he went to his dad and told him "Don't I can last another night here, dad". Scott looked at him and said "I know, you're not first.". Tom also said "The Animatronics were moving like they're carrying a body, Charlie's wondering what's in them, so she checking them out".

* * *

 **I really hate you, stop getting in my way. **I've lost my** **patience,** **When are you gonna decay?****

Charlie is on her way to the e, she thought she heard sound thing behind her, when she looked nothing was there. She just shook it but, the killer behind her. When she got there, Freddy was already in there. She had a bad feeling today. The same guy, you saw before, had a ax.

 **I want to throw you out, Just like my broken TV**

Charlie open the stomach to looked inside Freddy, what she found inside made her cry. She found her brother's body, she closed the stomach.

 **If you'll come back once more It shall be painful you'll see!**

She turned around to leave but, the man was infront of her, he grabbed her by the neck. He hold the ax up.

 **I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!**

He started to kill her, he stab her stomach 6 times, he punch her in face giving her black eye

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!**

He stab her chest 2 times, she hold her chest. Fred was seeing this but, he can't do anything because Freddy was in day mode, he was also crying because he can't save her.

 **Hope you'll be taken apart,**

Fred saw the man, who killed him, giving a final stab.

 **Hope this is what you desire!**

He stabbed her. She's dead, he left her body and waited for the others to come.

* * *

Jeffery went into the office because Tom left the office. Unknowingly that the 3 children were hiding the bathroom, who saw what happens in the night and he did to Charlie. They were 11 year old and by they're looks, they were triples. The 1st was Jet Cox and they were agender, they had their hair tied in a ponytail, 2nd one was a girl name Bay Cox, her hair was straight, and the last one was a boy name Jay Cox he has no hair.

Charlie's soul noticed that her body, she wondering why he killed her was it because of the bite of '87. She felt being hugged from the back, she looked behind, she saw her brother hugging her. He told he's sorry. She hugged him and told him she gives him.

* * *

Hannah and Jack noticed Charlie wasn't back from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, Jason and Tom noticed that too, they went to the pizzeria but, they didn't know that they were being followed by The Pink Gal.

 **It's almost over, Why can't you just let it fly?**

They went Freddy Fazbear's, All of their shadows even Pink Gal's shadow, showed their fates.

 **Don't be afraid,** **It's not the first time you'll die**

The 3 children from before saw that 5 people were going in the back room.

 **Your mechanical parts click,** **Sounds like when I broke your bones**

Hannah saw Charlie's body and she started to cry, Jack confronted her, Tom looked like he was gonna kill someone.

 **Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone!**

Hannah just walked away, Jeffery saw her through the cam. He got out of the chair and ran down the hall.

 **Oh yeah!**

Hannah looked behind her and saw him.

 **I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!**

Hannah was getting stabbed in the chest 7 times, she got stabbed in the head. Jack was in a raged, he tried to punched Jeffery.

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!**

But, Jack got 2 gunshot to the stomach and then, he got shot in the head.

 **Hope you'll be taken apart, I hope you die in a fire!**

Tom tried attack too and he got beaten by Jeffery, he got punched in face, got hit with a hammer in the head 8 times until he was. Then, Jeff stab Jason in the stomach 6 times.

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,**

He was about to kill the boy but, Persephone tried to stop but, he pushed her away and he slashed Jason's chest.

 **Hope you'll get shot and expire!**

Then, he killed his own sister by beating her to death. He saw the 3 children trying open, he got up and he was hold his gun.

 **Hope you'll be taken apart,**

The 3 children look up, 2 of them were holding each other. Jeffery shot Jet then, Jay.

 **Hope this is what you desire!**

Bay was screaming her head out and Jeff shot her.

* * *

Hannah's soul was pissed because he killed her, Jack was anger, he wanted to haunt his nightmare, Charlie and Tom felt the same way. Persephone wondering why her brother killed her and Jason wants revenge. Triples were scared and felt alone.

The spring-lock victims were felt bad for them, Hope was mostly anger because that man killed her brother.

* * *

-later that night-

When Jeffery went to sleep, he was turn into a child at the age 8. He was confused at the point and he heard voice telling him 'You killed us''You killed the 5 missing children''You'll pay'

He was scared, looked up and there were nightmare versions of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Fredbear. Freddy had three mini versions of him, The cupcake is torn and there was a small version of Spring Bonnie behind him.

 **I HOPE YOU DIE IN A** **FIRE!**

They're shadow showed Persephone was behind him, Hannah, Charlie, Tom, Jack and Jason were in front of him and Jet, Jay and Bay were behind Hannah.

* * *

 **I find this more bad than the 5 missing Children's death.**


	8. Plause on this story

Hey guys, ummmm, sorry but, I'm not as interest with writing FNAF on here but,

I'm more in reading

Fnaf fandom is dead.

I like How to train your Dragon more

And I have no idea what to write now

Sorry!


End file.
